The Ides of March
by I'm A Cuckoo
Summary: "You've heard Snape's in the Hospital Wing, haven't you?" "Course I have! Who hasn't? It's everywhere." "Have you heard the reason why?" "Something to do with Potter I imagine." "It's always something to do with Potter. That's not news." [T for swearing because I just can't help myself]


_Disclaimer: Anything you recognise is property of JK Rowling. No infringement intended.  
_

**The Ides of March**

16th March 1978

Gryffindor Common Room, 12.27pm

"Mate, you're staring."

A groan, a quick blink and shake of the head and a resolute change of subject.

"You fancy Hufflepuff's chances tomorrow then?"

"Nah, not a chance, Prongs. Hunter's too good. Ravenclaw's never looked better. They'll make Hufflepuff dizzy."

"Yeah."

"Not the best topic to distract yourself with, eh?"

"Yeah."

Sirius snorted. "Merlin, Prongs. Just look at her and then we can have a normal conversation."

James ruffled his hair and laughed self-consciously. "Don't know what you're talking about mate. I'm fine."

"Yeah."

Sirius ducked and turned round when a loud yelp sounded behind him. A second year rubbed his arm gingerly, a dented box of Bertie Botts' on the floor beside him.

"Shit, Prongs. With an aim like that, maybe Hufflepuff do stand a chance."

James' second throw was much more accurate.

* * *

16th March 1978

The Library, 10.08am

Her expression was hidden behind her hair, and as she opened her mouth to speak, she ducked her head even lower to avoid detection.

"I can't believe you," she hissed.

Madam Pince looked up from her desk and narrowed her eyes at him. "Shh!"

He didn't even bother trying to explain it wasn't him.

"Seriously, of all the low, disgusting, narrow-minded..."

"You know, a three part list is considered more effective. I'd leave it there."

"James!" This hiss was even more venomous than the last.

"You've made yourself perfectly clear. I won't bother in the future, alright?"

He made to stand up.

"James! Where are you going? We're not done here."

He laughed bitterly. "If you think I'm going to sit here and let you bawl me out like the old days, you'll be disappointed. See you later."

She called after him one more time as he walked towards the door but he just shrugged his shoulders and lifted his hand in a vague wave as he left.

* * *

16th March 1978

Gryffindor Common Room, 12.40pm

She shifted her body slightly and ran her fingers through her hair, making sure the light of the fire glinted off it.

"Anything?"

Marlene turned her head.

"_Subtly!"_

She groaned quietly, and exaggerated a stretch, twisting her body in the direction of the two figures by the window.

Sirius glanced over and winked. She gave an apologetic smile. James stuck his head in his bag and emerged half a minute later with his Arithmancy textbook. He cleared his throat loudly, turned a few pages and disappeared behind its pages. Sirius turned back to Marlene and laughed. She bit back her smile, then twisted back to Lily and Emmeline.

"Not a sausage."

"Bugger. He loves my hair."

"He loves Arithmancy more today."

"Helpful, Em. Thanks."

Emmeline grabbed a Chocolate Frog and stood up.

"I'll go and fraternise with the enemy, shall I?"

"_Yes_. Yes, that's helpful. Go! Go!"

Lily and Marlene tracked Emmeline's progress across the crowded common room. She ruffled James' hair and dropped the Frog on his head, then gracefully sank onto Sirius' lap who welcomed her with a very enthusiastic greeting.

Marlene chuckled. Lily sighed.

"Less than useless."

"I don't really get what we're doing, Lily."

"We're trying to get him to talk to me."

"But you're mad at him."

"I know that. But..."

"And he's mad at you."

"_I know that_. But..."

"And you did start this."

"I really didn't."

Marlene looked at her, eyebrow raised, lips pursed. "We're not even going to agree to disagree on this one."

Lily glared hard at the table.

"I'm going to Muggle Studies."

"You're less than useless, too."

"Mmm... See you then."

Lily waved half-heartedly. She was looking at James.

* * *

16th March 1978

The Great Hall, 1.30pm

Remus weaved his way through the swarms of hungry students and collapsed onto the bench with a huff.

"You heard?" he asked as he reached for a chicken sandwich and a pork pie.

Sirius groaned. "Been pulled into Slughorn's office _and_ McGee's before the end of break."

Peter rubbed a hand tiredly over his face. "Do us a favour and don't mention it when Prongs gets here though."

Remus raised his eyebrows questioningly at Sirius who nodded sagely.

"It's for the best, Moony. Really."

"No surprises that Slytherin are furious of course," Peter continued, gesturing at the house table with a half-eaten sausage roll.

As one, they turned to look at the grim faces of the Slytherins. Their heads were bent together and occasionally, one would cast a mutinous glare towards either Dumbledore or the Gryffindors.

"Any word from Prongs then?" Remus asked as he turned back to his lunch.

"Month's worth of detentions and Slughorn says he wants he wants him as a potions assistant till the end of term."

"Bollocks."

"You're telling me mate." James grabbed an apple from the nearby fruit bowl and bit into it viciously.

"You alright, mate?"

He grumbled something and took another angry bite. "They're talking about taking my Captaincy now."

"WHAT?" Sirius stood up, staring in disgust towards McGonagall.

"You're not going to stand for that, surely?" Peter asked as Remus tugged Sirius back down to his seat.

"What am I meant to do?" James asked hopelessly.

Silence.

"I'm actually asking."

"Oh. Dunno."

"Not a clue."

"James, can I talk to you?"

James groaned loudly and buried his head in his arms.

"Now's not the best time, Lily."

"Now's the perfect time by my reckoning."

"Of course it is."

"You still leading practice tonight, Prongs?"

James stood up, grabbing a banana and slinging his bag over his shoulder. "As far as I know."

"Good luck," Peter said.

"I can hear you," Lily said.

"_Good luck_," he whispered.

* * *

15th March 1978

Defence Against the Dark Arts Corridor, 7.23pm

"You sure that can support the weight of your ego, Potter?"

"Oh hello, Snape. Nice to see you too." James leaned the broomstick he'd just been examining against the wall, and turned back to face Snape.

"You think you're so clever all the time don't you?"

"Just well-mannered, actually."

"Where are your lapdogs? It's a rare sight to see you alone."

"Why? You trying to figure out whether you have time to stage an ambush? Merlin knows you won't do it any other time."

"Because you're so brave," Snape sneered. "Because you always take me on when we're evenly matched."

"Oh Snape," James chuckled. "We're _never_ evenly matched." He checked his watch in what he hoped was a discreet manner. It wasn't.

"Expecting someone?" Snape's tone was flat now. They both knew who he was waiting for.

"I'm just wondering how long it'll take you to get to the point. Keeping a tally you see. For research purposes."

"How does she put up with you? How can she even listen to the self-satisfied drivel that spouts from your mouth?"

He clenched his jaw irritably. "You can ask her yourself in about two minutes."

Snape hissed through his teeth. "You arrogant-"

"Look, Snape. I don't mean to rush you, but could you just hex me and leave? I'm about to take my girlfriend out on our date and you're really killing the mood with your presence. No-one likes to romance their girl in front of the not-even-an-ex-in-the-loosest-definition-of-the-word. You're in the way."

They stared at each other in silence. James sighed and looked at his watch again, then looked back up at Snape, a question in his expression.

Nothing.

"Right. Well, this was lovely. But if we're done here..." He turned and walked a little further up the corridor. "I'll wait for her up here. We'll keep out of your way."

Snape growled lowly, his wand emerging from its hiding place up his sleeve. James never had a chance to defend himself.

* * *

16th March 1978

The Great Hall, 8.16am

"You've heard Snape's in the Hospital Wing, haven't you?"

"Course I have! Who hasn't? It's everywhere."

"Have you heard the reason why?"

"Something to do with Potter I imagine."

"It's always something to do with Potter. That's not news."

"Yeah, but he's never been this badly injured before."

"Evans must be furious."

Lily coughed.

The gossiping fourth years looked up from their textbooks and blanched.

"Oh shit."

* * *

15th March 1978

Defence Against The Dark Arts Corridor, 7.52pm

The flash of the hex lit up the corridor.

"You really are an out and out bastard, aren't you?"

Another flash. Another direct hit.

Snape coughed weakly.

"You're pathetic," he groaned.

"_I'm_ pathetic? Me? That's rich."

Another flash. Another direct hit.

He refused to fold up, though the ache in his gut all but demanded he clutch it. He wouldn't show the pain. Instead, he used the last of his energy to scrabble for his wand on the stone floor. A foot stepped on it.

"I defended you! I tell them to leave you alone! I felt bad! But you still attack when his back is turned. He was walking away! You bastard!"

"_Lily!_"

"Don't bother," she spat. She kicked his wand towards him and pocketed her own.

"There. I'm unarmed. Reckon you'll start defending yourself now, eh?"

Snape looked up at her, blood pouring from his nose, a bruise casting his eyes into further shadows. He raised his wand. Hers was back in her hand before he could blink.

"You utter bastard!"

"Lily!"

And then James was there. James' arms were wrapped around her waist. James was tugging her down the corridor. James was pulling her into his chest and stroking her hair. James was kissing her forehead.

And Slughorn arrived just in time to get the wrong end of the stick.

* * *

16th March 1978

The Grounds, 1.57pm

They'd walked through the school with enough space between them for two people to walk through, but as they got closer and closer to the door, the gap narrowed. By the time they'd left the courtyard, they were walking side by side.

She ran her hand down his arm, chafing it gently. He sighed and gently folded his hand around hers. She leaned in immediately, resting her head briefly on his bicep. Another sigh, and then his arm was around her, pulling her further into his embrace.

"Fucking hell, Lily."

She turned her head, pushed a kiss onto his chest and gave him a little squeeze.

They kept walking until they reached their tree, and then she sat down, pulling him down with her.

He didn't say anything.

"I'm really sorry."

That got a reaction.

"What for?"

She looked at him, nonplussed.

"For everything. I've heard that Slughorn's asked for your Captain's badge. I'll speak to him. I'll explain."

He sighed, and pulled her a little closer. She wriggled into his side.

"Obviously I'd appreciate that, but I doubt they'll take it. McGonagall won't let them. It wasn't Quidditch related, she'll say."

"I'll do the detentions though."

"Lily, I don't give a shit about the detentions."

"So why haven't you spoken to me all day? Because I fought him?"

"In a word, yes."

"You filthy hypocrite!" She sat up and made to move away but he didn't relinquish his hold on her.

"Listen, would you?"

He waited until she'd stopped squirming to talk.

"He's dangerous, Lily. We can't pretend that he's not planning on becoming a Death Eater, even if he isn't one already. He _knows _things. And he could do you serious harm. You can't take him on because you can't trust him. He's not your friend, Severus anymore."

Lily sat quietly for a moment, digesting James' words. She turned in his arms to look closely at his face.

"So that's why you were angry? Because he could hurt me?"

"Yes."

She looked at him, nonplussed. Then she hit his arm.

"You filthy hypocrite!"

"Lily!"

"You fight him all the time – no, don't look at me like that. You're the least subtle person in the world James, and your best friend is an idiot who can't keep a secret to save his life – and he does serious damage to you _all the time_, but I can't fight him because he might hurt _me?_"

James had discarded his politely bewildered look in favour for a politely firm look and nodded at her. "Yes. That's it exactly."

"And yet you think I'm strong enough to visit _you_ in the Hospital Wing? To see _you_ lying unconscious in a hospital bed, beat up to hell and back?"

His next "yes" was slightly less confident.

"You do realise I'm fighting when we leave here, don't you?"

This "yes" was a reluctant whisper.

"And that you won't be able to stop me?"

He ducked his head into her hair and grumbled something unintelligible.

"You're an idiot," she mumbled as he tilted her chin round so he could kiss her.

They sat, enjoying the fading sunshine for a few minutes before Lily caught sight of the time and began to stand up.

James' hand tightened its hold on her and slowly but surely, she found herself back in his arms.

"What are you doing?" she laughed at him, as he peppered kisses up her neck towards her lips.

"You've got two months' worth of detention coming your way when we get back up to the castle. I'm making the most of your free time while you've still got it."


End file.
